thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Freydis
Freydis is the sister of Lodbrok and a witch, appearing in The Darkness: Lodbrok's Hand one-shot comic. Biography Early Life Freydis grew up in small village together with her two brothers, where she was taught in arts of sorcery. At some point, her village was raided by the Mad King Grimur. Her father, his older brother, every able warrior, fishermen or farmer was pressed into service in the Mad King's army. Only Freydis and Lodbrok's youth saved them from the same fate. Although still being very young,Freydis brother Lodbrok managed to rally the young warriors of his village and set out to free their families from Grimur's thrall. This was in itself was an act of heroic courage, for every town who dared rise up against Grimur met its end at the claws of a fiery dragon bound to his service. Knowing this, Lodbrok with his friends-in-arms, set out to find a powerful ally, which would help them in accomplishing their mission. Finding The Black Captain Freydis together with her brother Lodbrok and a small band of comrades, travelled through frozen wastes in search of a forbidden horn. Their comrades questioned this decision, believing they should instead be marching on Grimur's keep instead of chasing after some old tales. Freydis explains that their strength wouldn't prevail over the king's weakest guard post and thus they need the horn. Lodbrok then interrupts them, shouting that he has found the fjord where the horn should be residing and proceeds to climb down the slippery slope. Although one of his comrades Hemrir warns him about scaling down the slope, Lodbrok ignores his warnings, saying that the horn must be blown in the first hour of dusk, before high tide. As he scales down, Lodbrok slips and falls down the slope. Freydis manages to slow down his fall with the help of her magic, saving his life. At the bottom of the cavern, Lodbrok discovers the horn and his band of warriors gather around him. Freydis tries to convince Lodbrok that calling Black Captain is a bad idea and his aid will with a terrible price. Lodbrok answers that he has no choice as only Black Captain's power can match Grimur's. He then proceeds to blow the horn. At first, his crew doesn't hear anything, but as Lodbrok draws another breath, a black ship emerged from the sea and glided silently into the fjord. The Black Captain then emerged from the ship, wanting to know as to who called him. Lodbrok proceeded to introduced himself and plead for help in defeating Grimur. The Captain, fully knowing as to what has happened them, decides to aid them, but in return he tells them, that at the completion of his task, he will take the bravest among them as his shipmate to sail with him forever. Lodbrok agreed and his comrades boarded the ship. As the Black Captain's ship sailed through the sea, Freydis noted Lodbrok that the dawn was upon them. According to her, Black Captain's ship couldn't survive in direct sunlight, which he quickly confirms. In order to avoid daylight, the ship formed a seal around itself and proceeded to go below to the darkest depths of the sea. The Price of Service As they reached the shore, the Black Captain waited until sunset to march onto the Grimur's keep. Meanwhile, Freydis suggests that they should scout the keep as their observations may serve the Captain's plan of attack. Under a cloak of invisibility, casted by Freydis, the warrior reached the keep. At the keep, Grimur observed as his soldiers beheaded one by one, man from Lodbrok's village in order to consecrate his temple with their blood. Then they saw Lodbrok's brother being taken for beheading. As Freydis saw this, she quickly jumped to action and attacked Grimur's soldiers with her magic. Although she fights bravely, Grimur's army overrun her and mortally wound Freydis. The Black Captain forces then attack Grimur's soldiers and his dragon in the end proving victorious. With the battle over, the Black Captain notes that neither war or victory is as it is portrayed in songs, sung in Lodbrok's fathers halls. Lodbrok then gives in to the Black Captain, prepared to pay his price and become his crewmen for life. The Black Captain then corrects Lodbrok, reminding him that he wanted the bravest one of his company to become his crewmen, which as it turns out is Freydis. The Captain tells Lodbrok, that Freydis is still alive and under his care will soon recover. Lodbrok refuses to give up Freydis to the Black Captain and proceeds to attack him. Black Captain admires Lodbrok's bravery and decides to spare him a shred of honor by cutting his arm off, so none can say he failed to give his full measure. The Captain then leaves with Freydis over his shoulder as Lodbrok screams of pain and anger followed them. Personality Freydis deeply cared about her sibling and was the first to jump into battle when she saw her loved ones in danger, not thinking about her own safety. This rash behaviour in the end brought her demise and cost her allies lives. Although to the Black Captain, it was a sign of incredible bravery and made her worthy to become part of his crew. Powers & Abilities Powers * Advanced Sorcery: As the descendant of the ancient viking witches, Freydis was *trained in sorcery and spellcasting. ** Pyrokinesis: Freydis could light up her dagger with fire and making it hot enough to cut through steel like butter. She used this trick to cut down multiple Grimur's soldiers until she was eventually overrun. *** Shapeshifting: She could light herself up, turning into a humanoid fire-like creature. ** Telekinesis: Freydis could make her dagger fly around her and use it for offense. When Lodbrok fell while climbing down a slippery slope, Freydis use her powers to slow down his fall and save his life. ** Cloak of Invisibility: When scouting Grimur's keep, Freydis cloaked herself and her allies in invisibility. Even when Freydis fought with Grimur's forces, the spell kept Lodbrok invisible, only revealing their presence upon her demise. Gallery Lodbrok3.jpg|Freydis with her allies, walking through a blizzard. Lodbrok4.jpg|Freydis trying to slow Lodbrok's fall. Lodbrok16.jpg|Freydis overrun by the Grimur's soldiers. Lodbrok16.jpg|Darklings taking Freydis. Lodbrok29.jpg|Black Captain taking Freydis with himself. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters‎